videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Dimensions
Sonic Dimensions '''is a action, adventure, platforming, 2019 game for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Ouya and the PC computer. Stages Mykonos Greek (Apotos) '''Mykonos Greek is the first stage of game. This holds the Master Emerald, the emerald that will guide to the next continent with a temple. The boss of this stage is Egg Anchor. The time limit for the normal Sonic is 3:19 while the other Sonics were 3:09. *Rank E: 3:19.00/3:09.00 *Rank D: 2:59.00/2:49.00 *Rank C: 2:29.00/2:19.00 *Rank B: 1:49.00/1:39.00 *Rank A: 1:29.00/1:19.00 *Rank S: 1:19.00/1:09.00 Africa Citadel (Mazuri) Africa Citadel is the second stage of the game. This holds the Green Chaos Emerald. The boss of this stage is Egg Tree, which is actually the tree from the Mazuri flag. The time limit for the normal Sonic is 3:00 while the other Sonics were 2:59. This is also the first stage for Sonic to meet one of his dimensional-continental forms. *Rank E: 3:00.00/2:59.00 *Rank D: 2:40.00/2:39.00 *Rank C: 2:10.00/2:09.00 *Rank B: 1:40.00/1:39.00 *Rank A: 1:20.00/1:19.00 *Rank S: 1:10.00/1:09.00 Rooftop Europe (Spagonia) Rooftop Europe is the third stage of the game. This holds the Blue Chaos Emerald. The boss of this stage is Egg Lion. The time limit for the normal Sonic is 2:33. However, the other Sonics get the advantage, as their limit is 2:41. *Rank E: 2:33.00/2:41.00 *Rank D: 2:13.00/2:21.00 *Rank C: 1:43.00/1:51.00 *Rank B: 1:13.00/1:21.00 *Rank A: 0:53.00/1:01.00 *Rank S: 0.43.00/0:59.00 China Kong (Chun-nan) China Kong is the fourth stage of the game. This holds the Red Chaos Emerald. The boss of this stage is Egg Kong. The time limit for the normal Sonic is 3:16, while the other Sonics are 3:42. *Rank E: 3:16.00/3:42.00 *Rank D: 2:56.00/3:22.00 *Rank C: 2:26.00/2:52.00 *Rank B: 1:56.00/2:22.00 *Rank A: 1:36.00/2:02.00 *Rank S: 1:26.00/1:52.00 Icy Continent (Holoska) Icy Continent is the fifth stage of the game. This holds the Cyan Chaos Emerald. The boss of this stage is Egg Igloo. The time limit for the normal Sonic is 3:01, while the others are 3:18. *Rank E: 3:01.00/3:18.00 *Rank D: 2:41.00/2:58.00 *Rank C: 2:21.00/2:38.00 *Rank B: 2:01.00/2:18.00 *Rank A: 1:41.00/1:58.00 *Rank S: 1:21.00/1:38.00 East Ruins (Shamar) East Ruins is the sixth stage of the game. This holds the Yellow Chaos Emerald. The boss of this stage is Egg Guardian Beast. The time limit is the same for both Sonics, 3:03. *Rank E: 3:03.00 *Rank D: 2:43.00 *Rank C: 2:23.00 *Rank B: 2:03.00 *Rank A: 1:43.00 *Rank S: 1:23.00 New York Scramper (Empire City) New York Scramper is the seventh stage of the game. This holds the book of the Sol Emeralds, which can unlock Hard Mode. There is no boss in this stage. The time limit for the normal Sonic is 2:39, while the others are 2:56. *Rank E: 2:39.00/2:56.00 *Rank D: 2:19.00/2:36.00 *Rank C: 1:59.00/2:16.00 *Rank B: 1:39.00/1:56.00 *Rank A: 1:19.00/1:36.00 *Rank S: 0:59.00/1:16.00 Southeast Jungle (Adabat) Southeast Jungle is the eighth stage of the game. This holds the Purple Chaos Emerald. The boss of this stage is Egg Dolphin. The time limit for the normal Sonic is 2:22, while the others are 2:35. *Rank E: 2:22.00/2:35.00 *Rank D: 2:02.00/2:15.00 *Rank C: 1:42.00/1:55.00 More coming soon... Category:Stubs Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PC Games